The Devil's Pledge
by East Coast Captain
Summary: It was something to be immortal, powerful and nothing could stop but then you realize you are just dust in the wind compared to this vastly more powerful entity now standing before you in human form.


**_AN: _**Yeah sorry, I know it looks like Kryptonian250's but he bequeathed it to me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**_Volterra, Italy_**

It happened so fast, Heidi had brought food for the Volturi. Aro swore he could hear the heartbeats and the delicious blood rushing throughout their bodies. But they had disappeared in a puff of black smoke leaving this man or if man is what could describe physically.

"I demand to know who you are?" exclaimed Aro. His blood red eyes glinted furiously at the middle-aged man standing before him. He was dressed in a nice expensive Armani suit, with a dark blue tie; he stood there as if he was in his own house. The first thing Aro identified with this mysterious interloper was that he was definitely not human that he would feed off. His scent was gloomy and sinister almost like sulfur. It burned his superhumanly acute senses, causing Aro to take a step back. He was something else, something powerful, something Aro, the Volturi, in fact no vampire has _ever_ encountered. The man looked like a normal, middle-aged businessman with brown hair and brown eyes.

He looked Caucasian, early forties at least. The man watched the surprised vampires' eyes lock on to his. He smirked and spoke with an American accent somewhere in the South of the country. "I've had so many names over many, many centuries in many cultures," He explained. He grinned, "Oh alright, I'll spare you guys the trouble and give you a little hint: My original name means Light Bearer!" The man waited for an answer. Rocking on the balls of his feet, he studied the large ball room in which he entered so easily. Some Volturi members stared at him with astonishment. They were caught off guard, unconvinced that someone, man or immortal could walk inside of their palace. The Volturi were vampires; Powerful, immortal, invincible or so they thought. Suddenly, Alec tried to make an exit but the doors slammed shut as by an invisible force.

"Where you going Alec?" asked the Devil with a thought Alec was pushed onto the wooden chair and dragged as if by magic. There was fear in the red eyes of the angelic looking vampire as he was paralyzed unable to move in the chair. "You're not going anywhere silly boy," The Devil told Alec in a creepy cheerful tone.

The Volturi gasped.

"Lucifer," Aro pulled himself up off his throne and stared menacingly at the demon.

"Bingo! That's my name, dad gave me that name, before we have a falling out right after he created humans," The devil chuckled darkly and grinned wickedly at the Leader of the Volturi, " Sometimes I do miss home, socializing with my brothers and sisters, " He mocked sadness and pretended to shed a tear. "But I had it coming," He sighed dramatically, "Ever since I corrupted the first human soul," He snorted nostalgically. "My baby girl Lilith," he gushed overdramatically.

Thunder rumbled outside in the darkening cloudy sky. A frightening shadow was cast on the pristine marble floor, and for a brief flash of light did Aro begin to feel an overpowering terror swell in his hallow chest. The shadow was not that of a man, but of the silhouette of a seven foot monster with Elk like horns.

"W-why have you come here?" inquired a disturbed Aro. He stuttered his words once he saw the visage of the first evil, true evil.

Sulpicia and Athenodora watched in terrified silence. "Who is that man?" asked Athenodora.

"The devil and he is terrifying." whispered Sulpicia.

"I forgot but you intrigue me, Aro. I've been watching for three thousand years, conquering and killing innocent people, thinking nothing could ever bring you and the Volturi when I could just obliterate you and this ancient architecture...watch this," He demonstrated with a snap of his fingers. A vampire guard instantly was engulfed in flames, many Volturi hollered in terror as the guard shrieked in agonizing pain before finally being reduced to smoking ashes, "-Yeah sorry about that, just wanted to make a point that I can kill everyone of you and you can't do anything about it, reminds you of your victims," he explained seriously, his eyes glowed a bright orange.

"Leave this place, Devil, or I will-!"

The devil scoffed at Aro and was toe to toe with him in a split second startling Aro. "What?" He questioned the vampire with a twisted grin, "What is it that you're going to do? Bite me? Snap my neck like you did to an innocent man who had a wife and a baby on the way...hmmm?" he leaned in to hear a valid answer, but Aro's lips were drawn together in silence. Growling, he backhanded Aro, causing everyone to gasp and whisper amongst themselves. He backhanded Aro a second time, and again, the vampire made no attempt at defending himself.

Lucifer chuckled smirking, "That's what I thought" he sneered to him and then, "But rest assured Aro, your day of reckoning will come sooner than you expect and when that happens…" The pits of his eyes bore into the vampire's. They became dark and empty, drawing the immortal into his gaze like a black hole. "Your soul and the souls of every one here will belong to me." he spoke his smooth voice becoming demonic.

Parting his gaze from the vampire, Lucifer turned his back on him and began walking away. Then, he stopped and an evil grin appeared on his handsome features. "Oh, Aro!" He said in a sing-song voice. There's one more thing I need to show you before I leave. Your sister..." his voice died off and then his form began to hiss and took the shape of Didyme, causing Aro to tremble pathetically. "Brother Aro, don't' be sad, I'm happy where I am! I went to heaven where I'm waiting for my beloved Marcus," shouted the voice of his dead sister who then smiled at him wickedly.

The flames enveloped the deceased girl and was replaced with the Devil himself, "She's in heaven if that's what your always wondering," he winked before vanishing in a puff of black smoke that dissipated like of crack of thunder.

Aro fell back in his throne, quivering in fear at what he just witnessed.

* * *

**Cast**

**Michael Sheen - **Aro

**Michael C. Hall -** Lucifer/Satan/The Devil

**Cameron Bright -** Alec

**Dakota Fanning -** Jane


End file.
